1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete trailer pads and more particularly pertains to a new plywood trailer pad system for employing plywood in the construction of trailer pads for improved support of a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of concrete trailer pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, concrete trailer pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art concrete trailer pads include U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,097; U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,335; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 356,416; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,524; U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,030; and U.S. Pat. No. 496,739.
In these respects, the plywood trailer pad system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of employing plywood in the construction of trailer pads for improved support of a trailer.